


Dramarama comic: Character backstories (READ COMIC FIRST TO UNDERSTAND!!!)

by MonbebeAndWenee_NowAndForever



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lee Minhyuk as Lee Minki, Minor Character Death, Monsta X character backstories, Monsta X members have different names in this fic, Read Comic first!!!!, Shownu as Son Hangyul, Will add pictures later when I have the time, Wonho as Lee Wonhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonbebeAndWenee_NowAndForever/pseuds/MonbebeAndWenee_NowAndForever
Summary: How did the characters in Dramarama come to be? How did they end up where they were?*To save time from the original comic and because the artist is too damn busy, I made this ficThis is based off of Monsta X's seven deadly sins video
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 2





	Dramarama comic: Character backstories (READ COMIC FIRST TO UNDERSTAND!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> *Author’s note, PLEASE READ!!!: Okay, okay, this might be long, but PLEASE hear me out before you read this. If you haven’t seen my comic yet and the story line it’s based off of, then this fic is going to be incredibly confusing unless you don’t read of what my comic is about first (It’s only a few pages long, so it shouldn’t take too long to understand, promise). 
> 
> These chapters are just the backstories of the characters of my comic. As an artist, I have to tell my readers/viewers that creating a new comic every so often is flipping hard! And takes up a lot of time! And being a graduate student with two jobs and focusing on other programs to build up your credentials, it leaves you merely minutes to draw out more of the comic. So I declared that I would write out the characters’ backstories in a separate fic to explain why they are the characters they ended up as and to save time from the original comic. I also stated I would draw out scenarios every so often so it closely relates to the original comic. 
> 
> However, I decided to post out Shownu’s character first (His name in this will be Son Hangyul) for a number of reasons. The first and foremost being that I know for a fact that Shownu will enlist into his military service soon enough this year. My original plan was to introduce Shownu’s character in the original comic first before I introduced him in the backstories, but since I’m short on time and will be occupied with other things, I’m not too confident I’ll get the comic updates out on time before Shownu enlists, therefore, I think it best to post his character’s backstory now, as this chapter does touch base on enlistment. The last thing I want before I finally update the comic by the end of the semester is for Shownu to enlist and then to remind Monbebes/Wenees that he will be away for some time and to pour salt into the wound. I did say I would draw out scenarios in these fics, but since I have limited time with how busy I am with other occupations, I decided to post this now and then update it with other backstories as well as the pictures I promised to include in these backstories (that will explain why you see *Picture here* in this fic when there are no pictures). I hope this makes sense and that you all understand.

Son Hangyul was only five years old when the world fell apart, but with an event that colossal and dangerous, you’re bound to always remember it clearly, even fifteen years later.

He still shivers at the memory of that horrendously sounding siren spilling across the sky and throughout the city as a loudspeaker voice urgently commanded everyone to head towards the nearest protection shelter. Everyone around them instantly knew what it meant, and rightfully panicked, shouting and shoving each other as they ran to the shelters. Hangyul and his father were out grocery shopping that day, but his dad immediately dropped the produce he held and picked him up in his arms, holding him close. Being pressed against his chest, he could hear the pounding of his dad’s terrified heart beating at the same pace as his own.

He may have been too young to truly know why everybody was in a state of panic, but Hangyul remembered hearing bits and pieces on various news channels on how there was some sort of outbreak the government was trying to control and stop. And now, it would appear the outbreak was closing in on their location.

Before he could take in the chaos around town, his dad cupped the back of his head and forced him to look away. He didn’t know why back then, but now, it was likely to spare his son the sight of people fighting and running over one another out of fear and desperation. Thankfully, they were able to get to the shelter without being harmed, although once Hangyul finally lifted his head up, he felt the warmness of tears rolling down his face.

***Picture here***

And that was the first day their lives only got continually worse.

Almost everybody in the world was mutated, turned into monsters with no free will and only one desire, that being killing anyone else who wasn’t. The home Hangyul once knew had to be abandoned, all of their things and memories left to collect dust.

It didn’t take the Protection and Preservation Agency long to start building communities within huge stone walls no immortal could climb. Once finished, they now had a new neighborhood, a new home, and new lives that he utterly hated. Due to a series of unfortunate events, society had been rendered unfavorable to the majority of survivors. His dad didn’t make enough for them to be considered incredibly high-class citizens, and most of the money he received had to go to paying protection fees to keep them safe.

“In this way, we can use the money to find a cure or provide better protection in the future,” is what the agency said, and even a young Hangyul would call that utter bullshit.

So, because of this, Hangyul and his father had to be placed in a rather rough neighborhood that was too dangerous for someone to be out at night. After spending some time living there, he quickly got the sense in order to survive, he had to grow a backbone and a deadly reputation. He had both himself and his father to protect.

~

To him, learning to fight was one of the biggest adrenaline rushes he’s ever received, for more than just self-defense. There was just something that made him feel so powerful when he could easily take down an opponent with a few simple moves that he grew addicted to. The more he practiced and built up his body to take an enemy down, the more in control he felt. This entire situation came completely out of the blue and smacked into them hard, and he felt like he could do nothing the entire time, but learning to fight gave him that control and comfort. It was his silver lining.

His father, however, was the opposite. He had an opposition against physical violence, although he understood if it was for protection, which was his reasoning for choosing weapon designing as a job. Once he heard Hangyul’s reason, he allowed it, although hesitantly. After losing his wife a few years after Hangyul had been born, he did what he could to provide for and protect him to make sure he didn’t lose the last and most important of her memory. Thankfully, it was enough to get them by, but not enough to get them out of here.

However, after moving to a new neighborhood and the neighbors learning what he could do, suddenly, his line of work was more sought after. At first, he refused, not taking any sort of part in what giving weapons to the wrong people will lead to, but after seeing how people here were struggling just as much as he and Hangyul were from violent gangs rummaging about, he was convinced enough.

Hangyul couldn’t count the times he found his own father fast asleep over his own work desk, various papers of designs made for rifles, pistols, the like. It made his heart swell, knowing his dad was too good natured to let any innocent, defenseless person go unprotected against unreasonable bastards who prey upon them mercilessly. But it won’t be long until these dangerous gangs find out and target him next. That only made him want to get better, to grow stronger. Years of training his body and mind coupled with knowledge of weapons based on studying his dad’s work would give him enough power to do so. Because he still had both himself and his father to protect.

“Hangyul hyung, did you hear me?” Wonhyun’s own voice brought him out of his pondering thoughts. Hangyul blinked a few times as a wide hand waved in front of his face. He blinked a few times .

“What?” he asked, facing the shorter male. Wonhyun sighed.

“I asked if you were ready,” he said as he laid down the wooden sword to his side, looking at his childhood friend in curiosity and concern, “Are you okay?”

Hangyul rubbed his eyes, uncertain himself, “Yeah, just thinking,”

“You always do that,” Wonhyun smirked behind his lined helmet, patting his arm, “Come on, I’ve been training all week, and I’m ready to finally beat you,”

“What was our score again?” Hangyul asked playfully, “Last time I checked, I was winning by a landslide,”

Wonhyun rolled his eyes, “Whatever, old man, are you going to prove me wrong or are you going to go into lala land again?” He got into position with the sword pointing threateningly at Hangyul.

Hangyul returned Wonhyun’s challenging look with the first attack. Soon enough, a plethora of Kumdo swords hitting against each other filled the tiny training room as the two rivaled friends tried to overpower one another.

***Picture here***

Wonhyun was Hangyul’s favorite person to fight against. Not only because the younger man was one of the few that challenged him more these days, but because of the history they shared. When Hangyul first signed up for Tae Kwon Do once he turned nine, a rather cheerful and friendly boy tended to follow him around on the first day, as if fascinated by him and determined to become his friend. Hangyul eventually caved in. He wasn’t the most sociable type, but it was nice to have someone to talk to outside of his father, someone else to actually care about him. And it’s been that way ever since. Not only for the self-defense of Tae Kwon Do, but also Tang Soo Do, Hapkido, and weapons training, that including their own Kumdo class where they were the top two students.

They’ve built a really close but also highly spirited friendship. Wonhyun himself had the same desire as him to become more powerful to protect his own grandfather, the only family he had left, and so shared Hangyul’s past and passion. However, their similarities also created that rather intense but healthy competitiveness.

“….And once again, the winner and undeniable champion, Son Hangyul,” Hangyul smirked as they were packing up to head home.

“Tch, whatever, you got lucky,” Wonhyun rolled his eyes as he put his uniform into his gym bag, “I’ll get you sooner or later, old man,”

“Shut up, you’re only younger by a year,” he flicked Wonhyun’s forehead with his finger, “Technically, _you’ll_ be an old man in just one year,”

“Nope, I intend on staying young and beautiful forever,” Wonhyun replied cheekily as they headed out after bowing to their master.

They headed towards Hangyul’s place since it was closer, noticing how much of this neighborhood had been hit even more with gang violence and poverty over the years since the outbreak. It was disheartening.

***Picture here***

Wonhyun sighed as he looked over all the vulgar language and pictures graffitied over the cracked, dying buildings that managed to still hold families inside, “Have you decided on what you’ll do once you have to enlist? You only have about two years left,”

They’ve learned years ago how enlistment has always been a required occupation with the men of their country, even before everything had gone to ruin. But with an immortal filled earth, where now _every_ country had that requirement, the enlistment to learn to fight and defend was now younger and a much different process, and Hangyul was going to be the first.

“Don’t remind me,” Hangyul almost groaned, still frustrated on that impending date, “It’s only two years. Maybe before then, I can teach my dad a few things. He knows how to work a gun obviously…..I’m sure he’ll be fine. It’s just two years,” he repeated.

Thankfully, his friend didn’t take notice of the shakiness of his tone. He still felt concerned of how to protect his dad from any gangs once he was gone for the time. He felt like kicking himself for not discovering a solid plan by now.

“Well, I can have one year covered,” Wonhyun offered, “I can fight too. And I’ll make sure your dad is safe,”

Hangyul smiled genuinely at that, “Thanks, man. I’ll owe you for that,”

“Don’t sweat it,” Wonhyun smiled, waving it off, “You’re dad really inspires me. I like his work. Maybe I can design weapons too once I’m an engineer,”

“I thought you wanted to be an auto and electrical mechanic, isn’t that off from weapons?” Hangyul snorted, shoving his shoulder playfully.

“I can do both! They’re not that different, and I’m talented!” Wonhyun said indignantly, “I mean, who else in the world has dashing good looks, knows how to fight, and is a damn genius?”

“And who else just got his ass kicked for the tenth time in a row today?” Hangyul asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Go ahead, keep rubbing that in, but I’ll catch up eventually and surpass you,”

~

When Hangyul walked inside, he saw his father hunched over his work desk again, mumbling to himself as he always does when he concentrated too hard.

“Hey Dad,” he called, making him jump five feet at the pierce in silence. Hangyul frowned as he watched him scramble to cover up his work.

Strange…he’s never done that before.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” his dad said quickly with a large smile, “Sorry, didn’t hear you come in,”

“What are you working on?” Hangyul asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

His dad sighed, “It’s a new designer gun. I’ve come up with a few theories last night and I’m trying to properly place them. If successful, I feel like sooner or later this type will be in high demand,”

Hangyul was grateful his dad never tended to hide anything from him, unless it was a threat to his safety, so he was glad he didn’t just say it was nothing. But still, he now understood his father’s apprehension. Normally, his predictions of his designs were correct, and his work was getting more ‘popular’ with their neighbors the more he advanced, but that damn target could just become bigger on him.

Dammit….

“So, how are classes?” his dad asked as he organized the papers on his desk, obviously searching for a change in subject.

“They’re fine. Some students are starting to really advance,” he said, letting himself smile in memory. Once be became a master level in some of his self-defense classes, he was earned the opportunity to teach others, and so far it’s been great. Helping his dad with the bills and fees certainly didn’t hurt either.

“That’s great,” his dad smiled, “How about you start dinner? I’ll be at this for a while,”

***Picture here***

Two weeks later…

Ever since that day, his father barely left his bedroom, clearly working on the new design. Normally, Hangyul wouldn’t have minded it, as he knew his father was a secretive person, and it didn’t matter if he saw his plans anyway. But this was new behavior he hadn’t really seen before in him, as he obviously trusted his own son. So just what was he hiding? It was getting incredibly troubling…

He sighed and shook his head, knowing he had to be paying attention to his students. If he was distracted, they usually take advantage of it.

“Take that back, you punk!” shouted a voice from the other side of the room. He quickly turned his attention to two notable teenaged students, Kim Yujun and Park Sungho, entangled fiercely with one another on the ground. Hangyul immediately got up and bolted towards them.

“Hey! Enough! Stop right now!” he said as he used his strength to pry the two wild boys apart. He managed to separate them, but was still straining himself to hold both of them back.

“Hangyul hyung!” Wonhyun called to him as he jogged over and took one of the boys in his steel-like arms.

Finally, they got them.

***Picture here***

“You two know better than to fight like that,” Hangyul growled, “Fighting is for defending yourself, and you’ve been here long enough to remember it!”

Eventually, the boy he was holding onto, Yunjun, sighed and calmly stepped back.

“I’m sorry, Master Son,” he said, bowing deep, “Sungho said something horrible to me and I lost my temper,”

“What I said was truth, and you’re just angry that I figured it out,” Sungho growled, making Wonhyun flick his head to reprimand him.

“What happened?” Hangyul demanded.

“He said the reason why I’m advancing so much is because my family is wealthy,” Yunjun said, glaring at Sungho, “but I got this far through working hard!”

“Don’t give me that,” Sungho spat, “Your family gets to laze around in a life of luxury while the rest of us out here are struggling to stay alive! Like we don’t even exist!”

“Enough!” Wonhyun demanded, “Master Son said to stop fighting, and that means verbally as well!”

“Thank you, Wonhyun,” Hangyul said, “Now, the both of you are in the wrong. Yunjun, it doesn’t matter what Sungho said to you, that doesn’t give you the right to start attacking him. The best option was to just ignore him and report that to me,” he said, scowling at the said boy. Yunjun turned red but had the courtesy to bow.

“Yes, Master Son,”

“And Sungho,” Hangyul started with the boy still in Wonhyun’s grip, “No matter how you feel about Yunjun’s family, you can’t go up to him and say that. I refuse to have this place turn toxic with that ideal. And you should also know I don’t advance anyone who doesn’t work hard enough for it,” he said, crossing his arms, “Money has nothing to do with it. Do you understand me?”

Sungho tsked and turned away. Unfortunately, growing up in a similar situation as Hangyul, his childhood has left him with a very hardened and stubborn core. As much as he frustrated Hangyul, he definitely understood it.

“Sungho…” Wonhyun warned. Sungho sighed and stepped out of his grip.

“Yes, Master Son,” he said as he bowed, “I’m sorry,”

“Good, now, if I catch you two fighting again, you’ll leave me no choice but to suspend you from this place for the next few weeks. Fifty pushups for the both of you, and stay away from each other if you must,” he demanded.

“Yes, Master Son,”

~

“I hate to admit it, but I get where Sungho was coming from,” Wonhyun said to Hangyul as the students went into a separate room to put on protective gear.

“I know, but he still shouldn’t have said it to Yunjun. He works hard,” Hangyul sighed.

“Yeah, and so does his family. Not all rich people are greedy and manipulative, I get it,” Wonhyun said as he rubbed the back of his head, “But for the ones collecting the fees just for us to stay alive….I mean, you’d think you’d want the very lasts of the human race to survive since we’re so few,”

“You and I both know if they can’t manage to squeeze as much as they can from us, then we have no use,” Hangyul said grimly, still swallowing back the horror of accidentally witnessing an execution of someone who couldn’t make enough.

“But oh, you can’t say that Hangyul,” Wonhyun started with sarcasm dripping from his tone, “The reason the fees are so high is because they’re trying what they can to make a cure or better defenses against the immortals,”

“How much you want to bet our money goes to them getting a new sports car,” Hangyul smirked. The men both laughed humorlessly at the dark humor.

“Speaking of defenses,” Wonhyun said as they were putting on their own protective gear, “Is your dad planning something new and improved?”

Hangyul paused, now remembering, once again, the way his father had been acting. He sighed.

“I honestly have no idea,” he admitted, “I think it’s something big though, because he’s being all secretive about it, especially around me,”

“….Weird,” Wonhyun frowned, “He doesn’t show you of all people?”

Hangyul simply shrugged, frustrated with it himself. He was about to put on his headgear before his phone went off in his bag. He walked over, about to put it on silent, before he noticed it was from his dad. He never called while Hangyul was at work.

He answered, really confused, “Dad?”

“Hangyul!” His father’s hurried and panicked voice sounded over the phone. It was muffled, but he could also hear bangs of something hitting most likely the walls.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” He asked, now feeling a twist of dread in his gut.

“No time to explain,” his dad said, out of breath, “I don’t have much time, but I’m begging you not to go home tonight, okay?!” He pleaded. Now, Hangyul could hear muffled voices from outside wherever his dad was. That was probably the source of the banging!

“Dad, talk to me!” Hangyul demanded, “Is someone breaking in?! Tell me!”

“Yes,” his dad’s voice rasped, sounding like he was on the verge of tears, “And if you come home, they’ll hurt you too! They’re armed! Please, Hangyul, stay away!”

“No, Dad!” Hangyul shouted, making Wonhyun step close cautiously out of concern, “Did you see their faces?! Do you know who they are?! Did you call the police?!”

“Police won’t come,” his dad said gravely, “I know they won’t. This was set up, that’s why they’re here,”

“Do you know them?! Dad, please, talk to me!” Hangyul begged, now feeling the warmth of tears gathering into his eyes as well.

“I love you, Hangyul, so much,” his voice croaked, “Never forget that. You kept me together after your mother died, and I couldn’t have asked for a better son,”

“No, Dad, please!” Hangyul begged, “Don’t talk like that! Just try to hide or lock yourself in a room, okay?! I’ll be right there!”

“No, Hangyul-“

“Who are you talking to, old man?” came a new voice, making Hangyul’s heart stop.

They got in…

Before he could shout further, the call was cut off.

***Picture here***

“Dad?! DAD?!” Hangyul practically screamed into the phone, growling when he only got silence as he shoved his phone into his pocket. He turned to Wonhyun, “Watch over the students, and don’t come over to my house unless I call you first!”

“Hangyul-“

“Wonhyun, please, just listen, okay?!” Hangyul said before he ripped off his protective gear and put on his shoes, running out of the training room as quick as he could and narrowly avoiding the confused and nervous students coming in.

The run from the Tae Kwon Do Dojang to his neighborhood seemed so much further in this moment. Hangyul sprinted as fast as he could, swerving around those walking down the sidewalk, with his mind going just as quick. Who was in his house? Why were they after his father? More importantly, what were they going to do to him?!

He swallowed back his tears again, willing his mind to focus on what he’ll do once he got there. Like hell he was going to stay away, not when the only person left of his family needed help. He was training in case of this very scenario for years. He was prepared, so everything will be fine.

…Everything will be fine…

Everything will be……

The door to their house was left wide open, as if daring anyone to come inside. Hangyul slowed his rapid breathing, quickly stepping up to the house. Thankfully, his father had a security gun hidden near the entrance underneath a loose area under the carpet. Bending down, he grabbed the pistol, it’s metal body glinting from the streetlights outside, and cocked it.

He slinked along the walls, his heart pounding into his ears. He may have tried to prepare himself for something like this, but to now put it to use was something else. The knot in his belly tightened more and more as he went around each room, checking to make sure he was alone.

All there was left was his father’s room.

“Please,” he silently prayed as he took a shaking hand to wrap around the doorknob. Taking in one more final breath, he barged in and prepared his gun.

...And then he promptly fell to his knees when he took the scene in.

***Picture here***

There wasn’t anyone he didn’t recognize in the room. Whomever was in here when his dad made the call was long gone. But he did find someone.

His father, such a loving and protective man, laid on his own bed with his blood soaking into the white sheets, all coming from the deep gash into his throat. His smiling eyes that were once filled with warmth were now looking back at him with the unmistakable gaze of lifelessness.

He was too late.

“D-D-Da-,” Hangyul struggled to speak and, not finding the strength to get back on his feet, crawled to the bed, using the last of his might to pull himself up.

This wasn’t happening. It wasn’t. Why? Why was his dad dead?!

“Dad!” He finally gasped out in a silent scream, slumping his very still alive body against his unmoving father’s. He shook with violent sobs as he grasped onto the warm wetness of his shirt, clinging onto him as if he were five years old again. His scent, his warmth, everything that calmed him down from all those years ago, it was still there, as if taunting him that if he were only a few minutes faster….if he didn’t leave that day….

“Dad, please!” he begged, trying to focus on his father’s stilled face through the blurriness of his vision, “You can’t leave me too! What about your promise?!” he wailed, “You said we were going to get out of here! You promised me! So you can’t go now!”

When his father didn’t answer, the house was filled with Hangyul’s anguished wails.

~

“Hangyul-Oh my God…..,” Wonhyun’s voice entered the room, taking in what laid before him.

Hangyul sat on a chair next to his father’s corpse, looking at some of his old plans. He didn’t notice Wonhyun’s presence at first, like he was in a daze staring at the papers, but he finally and slowly looked at him with a blank expression. Thankfully, before he came here, he found the strength to patch his father’s fatal wound and changed him from his blood-soaked sheets and clothes. It certainly looked less awful than before, but still jarring for someone to look at, he would assume.

***Picture here***

“Thought I told to wait until I called you,” he croaked out.

“Hangyul….Oh God…I’m so sorry,” Wonhyun said, trying to stay upright on his feet as he stumbled in, bowing deeply several times, “…I had a bad feeling, but…..”

“They finally came after him,” Hangyul interrupted him, looking at all the plans as he angrily slammed them down on his father’s dresser, “I knew he was working on something big, and they found out! I can’t find a single one of his newer plans! Those bastards,” he seethed, tears springing into his eyes once again, “They took him from me! They took everything!”

“Who found out what, Hangyul?” Wonhyun asked, now really confused and scared for his friend, “Did…Did you call the police about this yet?”

Hangyul laughed, humorlessly and loud. It reverberated against the walls with such a volume and intensity that Wonhyun flinched at it.

“Police wouldn’t do anything about it,” Hangyul said, placing his head against his palm to hold it upright, “….They didn’t give a damn about us before, why would they now?”

Wonhyun froze, now terrified of his friend’s quickly deteriorating mental state and the whole situation all together. None of this was making sense, and Hangyul was sounding irrational.

“Hangyul hyung….stay here, okay?” Wonhyun said as he slowly stepped out of the room, “I’ll be right back,”

Hangyul wanted to stop him, knowing what he would do. He would call the police to report this, which would be the logical, sound thing to do. But like he said, they wouldn’t do anything. But Wonhyun didn’t know that. And it wasn’t like he could find the strength to stop him either.

He was facing the very man who cared for him his whole life. The one person who dedicated so much time and effort, sacrificing so much just to give him a semi-decent life in this utter hell hole, and now, he was gone. A new wave of tears found themselves swimming in Hangyul’s eyes once again as he peered as his father’s once smiling, loving face.

~

The days following, planning out his funeral were absolutely torturous, but he had to carry on for the sake of his father’s memory. Wonhyun was a blessing, helping him throughout the ordeal and getting him to focus on something else, just for a split second of relief from the pain.

The neighbors of his community, remembering what Hangyul’s father has done for them, graciously gifted him money and heart-felt cards to Hangyul to lift his spirits and to help with the funeral arrangements, even some of the police that came to investigate afterwards have donated money for the family’s sake. The next three days, he properly dressed himself and followed out the rules as the Sangju, with the bangnip and the prominent black ribbon on his arm.

Living in a poor community, he couldn’t afford much, but he was able to properly honor his father. After the three days, the ceremony was finished.

Well…not quite, exactly.

Hangyul peered at the black ribbon on his arm, knowing that the funeral wasn’t technically done until one hundred days have passed. And this was here to remind him.

“Hey,” Wonhyun’s voice broke him out of his gaze. Hangyul turned to him, being greeted with a comforting smile, “I have to get home to make sure Grandpa gets dinner….Will you be okay?” he asked cautiously.

Hangyul managed his best, fake smile, trying to reassure his friend, “You’ve done enough. Go ahead,” he said, “I’ll be okay,”

“…Okay,” Wonhyun said as he got up, “But don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything, really,”

“I’ll be alright, Wonhyun, you have to take care of yourself and your grandpa too,” Hangyul encouraged, “But I’ll call if I need you,”

“Okay, please do,” Wonhyun said before he took his leave.

Once he was gone, Hangyul walked around the house aimlessly, wanting to look away at certain parts, but forced himself to. From the desk where his father would spend so much time planning to the point where he collapse in exhaustion, to his bedroom, to the kitchen where he would lean against the counter to talk to Hangyul while dinner was cooking. There wasn’t a single place in this house that didn’t remind him of longing memories wishing to return.

He slumped against the couch, looking at the pictures of him and Hangyul smiling at happier and blissfully ignorant times before the horrible reality sat in.

“….Who killed you?” he whispered out, both to himself and the spirit that may still linger around him.

~

A few weeks passed by. Hangyul couldn’t find the strength to return to his classes, which his masters have understood, and Wonhyun would be taking over for their usual Tae Kwon Do class. His students were sweet enough to send him cards as well, encouraging him to feel better and to return soon, as they missed him.

But that didn’t mean he was just sitting around at home twiddling his thumbs. No, he had work to do. Something he couldn’t let go of…

~

“Hangyul hyung…..we really miss you in class,” Wonhyun told him as he nervously watched Hangyul hunched over his father’s work desk, looking over a map of their neighborhood and others next to them.

“I know you’re still hurting, and it’s only been a month, but the students are worried about you,” Wonhyun said, “Can you at least come in to see them? A lot of them have improved so much. You’d be proud,”

Hangyul sighed as he lifted his head up, peering his bloodshot eyes at his friend and forcing a smile, “Sure,” he agreed.

It was nice seeing them again, watching them improve, seeing their excited faces when he entered. His heart twisted…knowing what he was planning to do would only shatter them. He could only hope they wouldn’t consider the same thing. But he couldn’t find any way out of this if he didn’t want someone else to hurt like he had. Like his father had.

He caught the eye of Sungho, who quickly looked away. He knew everyone in this room was looking at him in concern, like a poor, wounded animal.

***Picture here***

_“Like we don’t even exist!”_

Sungho’s words from that time, for some reason, echoed more into his head, louder than ever.

Yes, of course, now it all made sense.

**Not everything in this world has a reason to exist or is worth**

He’s felt like that ever since he and his father were forced into a life of lower society, like they were overlooked or acted like their lives didn’t matter compared to those who were higher up.

Deep down, even though he disagreed with Sungho’s assumption back then, he now saw what he meant.

~

By the time he managed to find what gang it was and where they were located after months of studying and secretly asking for more information on the streets, he was finally confronted by Wonhyun.

“This isn’t you!” Wonhyun snapped, his tone a mix between frustrated and incredibly concern, “Hangyul, I may not have lost my father the same way you have, but I still feel your pain! Please, just let me help you! You’ve been another person for months!” There was both desperation and a hint of tears in his friends eyes, “Please….I just want my friend back,”

Hangyul gazed at him for the longest time, releasing a slow breath, “It’s hard for me to be the same person after what happened, Wonhyun-“

“And I get it, really,” Wonhyun said, “I don’t expect you to act like nothing happened. But….I’m scared of what _will_ happen. You’re not an angry person, hyung, that much I know, but I feel this darkness welling up in you, and if you don’t try and get better, it’ll overcome you,”

He really couldn’t hide anything from Wonhyun. Being friends with him for so long made him clairvoyant to the other man.

Dammit, he really had to try and hide it.

“Wonhyun…you don’t have to worry about that. Like you said, I’m not an angry person,” he reassured, “I mean, yes, I still feel grief, and I’m not going to be the same after this, but I’m still your friend. That hasn’t changed. Never will,”

Wonhyun looked up at him, hopefully, “You sure?”

“Yes,” Hangyul smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling his heart twist and a sour taste rise up in his mouth. This felt absolutely foul, but he had to keep it up, “I’ll do what I can to get better, okay?”

“Okay, good,” Wonhyun smiled genuinely for the first time in months, “It’ll probably get better once tomorrow is done and over with after the memorial. You can take that off,” he said, pointing to the black ribbon still on Hangyul’s arm.

Hangyul looked at it, the piercing black ribbon staring back with boldness, “Yeah, maybe,”

~

Hangyul once again looked over the letter he left for Wonhyun, feeling his throat tighten. He wondered if the other man would even bother reading it or even going into his house to find it. No doubt by the end of the night, Hangyul will likely not survive at all with the gang’s weapons. Or if he did manage to fight them all, the police could track him down. Wonhyun will be pissed, to say the least. Not only for traveling down this path, which was horrible enough in itself, but to lying straight to his face.

Hell, he was still hesitant. Every bullet he put into the slot of his father’s oldest gun, he was interrupted by a thought.

One bullet: _Think of your students. It’ll be hypocritical of you to do this. Think about what you taught them. Did you even believe in it yourself?_

Another: _Think of Wonhyun. Yes, he has other friends, but you’re closest to him. He’ll never talk to you again after this. You promised him you’d get better._

Another: _Think of your father’s memory. He’d never want you to do this. He always wanted you to stay away from that sort of violence. You’d be no better than the gangs that took him from you._

Last one: _Think of yourself. You deserve better. You still have a life to make for yourself. The world could heal soon or perhaps you can get out of this dump soon enough. Don’t put your whole life on the line for those scum._

But with every thought, he was haunted by the image of his father on his bed, bleeding out, all because of those scum. They didn’t care he was an innocent man with a son, just like they wouldn’t care if they did it again or done it before his father. That was why he was doing this. That was why he still loaded the gun.

~

**There are more things that should disappear from the world**

The Blue Dragons. Notorious for their destruction on private property, threatening to cut off the lips of anyone who snitched on them, and not above hurting and even killing women and children if needed be. They weren’t as big or infamous as other gangs, but they made themselves a prominent enough trail for Hangyul to find them.

He found them in one of the slew of abandoned buildings way outside town. He’ll admit, he expected better security. Just a tall fence that was child’s play to cross, and a few guards he managed to knock out with ease and without alerting others.

He slunk along the side of one building, no doubt the majority of them inside, doing God knows what. He could hear shouts and obnoxious laughs like they didn’t have a care in the world. How many others have they hurt while he was preparing during those months after? Hell, by the sound of it, were they torturing someone right now?

Mindful of the noise his steps could make, he managed to get to the opening, but now he heard what sounds like kicks and punches. From the small glimpse of shadows he could see on the inside wall from what he guessed was a fire inside, it looked like five or six of them were beating the life out of a poor victim. He gasped, gripping the old gun in his pocket.

***Picture here***

But before he could pull it out and start shooting whoever was beating that person, he heard a pained grunt, “….So am I in, finally?”

……Wait.

He heard a familiar gruff laugh, “Yeah, you’re in. That was the last test. Not bad, kid,”

It was the same voice he heard….right before his father’s last call was dropped.

…..That fucking bastard was his father’s killer!

“You might be our youngest. How old are you again?”

“15,” the same voice gasped out.

Hangyul’s urge disappeared again when he heard the newly initiated member’s age. God, he was so young. What business did he have being around here? Why would he ever think about joining a gang?

He couldn’t do it, not with this boy in the building right now.

“You’ve got a long way to go, but for now, head home. We’ll let you know when we need you,” the bastard ordered.

Hangyul watched the shadow of the new member getting closer to the entrance he was at. He quickly backed away without making too much noise and hid behind a few boxes alongside the building, getting a glance at the boy.

He seemed so innocent despite the beatings he was given by a gang he wanted to join. He was holding his bleeding nose as he limped along where Hangyul was squatting at.

No…he had to do something.

He was thankful for the years of training of being quick and agile to grab the boy and quickly cover his mouth, slamming him against the brick wall and getting a better look at him.

Startled eyes met his own from such a young but battered face, but Hangyul swallowed his heart back and glared angrily at him, “Just what the hell are you doing, huh?! Do you have any idea who they are?!”

The boy whimpered beneath his palm, and Hangyul guessed from first glance that this boy had never hurt anyone in his life. So why was he doing this?

He knew he wouldn’t get answers with him covering his mouth, so he leaned in, “Make a noise to alert them, and you won’t like it, am I clear?” he growled softly.

The boy jerkily nodded before the bigger man slowly pulled his hand away, “W-Who are you?!” he asked.

“That wasn’t what I asked,” Hangyul growled, “How can someone as young as you throw away their life like this already?! Do you know what joining these bastards would mean?! You have to kill innocent people in cold blood, and I know you don’t want that, do you?!”

“…Of course not, but I don’t know what else to do or where to go!” the boy cried silently, “They told me they wouldn’t involve me in that!”

“And you believe them? They lied! Of course they would want all members to needlessly kill! Those fucking bastards killed my father over three months ago! All for his damn guns!”

The boy froze in shock, taking that in. Then, Hangyul watched as it seems he recollected something, “….You’re a son of that one man who made the guns?” he asked, “They…They told me about that. They said they did it because the agency ordered them too,”

Hangyul didn’t expect the boy to sing like a cannery just by telling him the Blue Dragons killed his father. There was no way he would last in it if that was the case. But regardless, that caught his attention.

“The agency ordered them to kill my father?” he asked, “…Why?”

The boy hesitated, knowing he already said too much, but Hangyul was going to get answers, “You and I both know you can’t do this. But if you feel bad for me like I know you do, you will at least tell me why the agency ordered them to kill him. I deserve to know,”

The smaller man sighed, “Because of the gun he was making,” he said, “He was designing a gun that would affect the immortals and render them harmless for at least two more hours before they recuperated. Your dad had been under the agency’s radar when they caught him studying the immortals further, and they hired the Blue Dragons to do it because they were small and around the area,”

….That’s why his dad didn’t want him to see what he was building, and that’s why his dad said that it was a set up. It was more than just an evil gang getting their hands on his gun. It was the entire damn agency that practically ran the world, and they saw him as a threat to their business!

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. This was way bigger than he thought it was. And now, he had to think of things more carefully. He looked at the kid, who was still terrified of what Hangyul was going to do.

“You really don’t have anywhere else to go? You think joining a gang is the answer?” he asked, his tone now softer.

There were now tears in the kid’s eyes, “I’ve been homeless since I was 12! Society doesn’t give a damn about me! If I don’t make myself useful to the agency in some way by the time I’m 20 if I can’t pay the protection fees, they’re going to do immortal execution! I found the Blue Dragons through a friend, and said they could take me in and told me I wouldn’t be killing,” The boy fell to his knees, “…Maybe at this point I should let them kill me. I don’t want to hurt someone that way…..I didn’t think I would meet a victim’s son….I-I’m so sorry,”

Hangyul scrubbed a hand down his face. Dammit. How many more kids were being brainwashed by these bastards? Was he the only one or was there more? Hell, even in the Blue Dragons alone? He looked down at the boy. He looked so lost and confused. He couldn’t have imagined the kind of life he lived, but he’ll be damned if these murderers were going to make him like killing. He had a change of plans…

…But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make them pay still.

He kneeled down to the kid and made him look at him, “You’re life is worth much more than this, whether you know that or not. There’s so much more you can do besides join a gang to be useful. You may think that you have no one, but trust me, kid, there’s always someone. You just have to find them. You don’t want this life, so get out of it while you still can. You still have a chance. And get out of _here_ while you can, too,”

The boy’s eyes widened when he understood the emphasis, “That’s why you’re here? To make them pay? Are you going to kill everyone?”

Hangyul sighed again, ignoring the weight of the gun still in his jacket pocket, “…No. Because I ran into you tonight,” he said truthfully, “But that doesn’t mean I’m leaving without giving them some sort of message. They store the majority of their weapons in this building, do they?”

The kid nodded. Hangyul smirked, having an idea in mind.

“Okay, thank you, but you better get out of here. The police will definitely come after a bit, and you still have a better life to live than behind bars,”

“But…..don’t you do too?”

It was the most innocent yet powerful question Hangyul had ever heard.

“Maybe, but I can’t think of that right now,”

~

Thankfully, these idiots were ignorant enough to have huge jugs of gasoline around not far from the buildings. He was able to pour a generous amount around their headquarters without being detected. Sneaking a glimpse inside the building through its broken windows, he was able to count a total of 15 members. He had to manage to get them all out of there, which would be difficult, but not impossible.

He held his breath as he pointed the gun to the sky, shooting out a few precious bullets.

Moments later, their leader and a few of them came out, looking alert with their pistols firmly grasped in their own hands. Hangyul stayed hidden, gently sliding himself amongst the other buildings surrounding the area.

An hour must have flown by, with Hangyul constantly sneaking, hiding, and even running when a member got too close. Of course, he would protect himself if he had to, but that little mental promise he made to that kid made him reluctant to fatally shoot someone.

***Picture here***

Most of the members were out, being ordered by their leader to come out and help them find the source of the shooting. About two more were left.

And finally, after ten more minutes, they were out as well, but close to the building where they can stand guard. However, they would be away from the blast, he deduced. He sighed with relief as he managed to get back to the building without alerting them.

Heaving two opened jugs of gasoline into the broken windows to connect with the trail outside, he found his starting point and pulled out the matches he would always carry.

He was just seconds away from the fate that will be brought to him if he lit one and dropped it. He found himself hesitating again, but knew he couldn’t for long. He’s made up his mind.

He watched the yellow flame that started off so small when falling grow into giant red, orange and gold flowers of destruction once they surrounded the building. The members close to it shouted in surprise and backed up far away.

Hangyul barely flinched when the flame trail lead to the opened gallons inside, a loud boom radiated through the air along with shouts and curses from the members now surrounding him. Glass shards flew from the already broken windows as no doubt anything inside was now being obliterated. He smirked at it.

***Picture here***

“What the fuck?!” The bastard leader shouted as he ran towards the burning building. Thankfully, he wasn’t stupid enough to run inside, much to Hangyul’s surprise and disappointment. He then turned his sneering, disgusting looking face towards him with his gun pointed right at his chest, “Don’t know who the hell you are, but you’ve fucked with the wrong gang!”

“Maybe you fucked with the wrong son,” Hangyul replied coldly, not in the least bit scared of being shot. He knew what his actions would lead to, and accepted them.

“What the fu-“ the leader began to angrily question before the gun was shot out of his hand, making him scream as he held his now three fingered, bloody hand.

“Everyone down on the ground, NOW!” Shouted the police officer who shot him. Hangyul looked around to find around ten cop cars now surrounding the area, all police officers armed. Hangyul obeyed as one ran to each member and himself, pulling out the gun from his jacket.

Wow….that was actually pretty quick. He didn’t expect the police to be _this_ early after he called.

~

Today marked the third year he was number 82653 at District 7’s high security prison. He could still recall the days of his trial, no doubt it being completely rigged thanks to the agency once they discovered his name and who his father was, hiring the best lawyers to put him away and to keep him unheard by the public. They made this big display about how he was surely mistaken how the Blue Dragons killed his father and he tried to attack irrationally. He was sentenced to 20 years at this place for attempted murder, arson, destruction of property, and possession of a firearm, despite being the one to call the police. The Blue Dragons were arrested as well, but were granted with undeserving, merciful sentences thanks to the agency pretty much backing them for their _work._

This place housed the most violent of criminals, and he knew exactly why he was brought here. They wanted to break him, to make him regret standing against the agency in any way. But, other than knowing he hurt his students and Wonhyun, he didn’t regret a damn thing.

Like he always claimed, he was grateful for the many years of self-defense. He knew it was the only way to survive in here unless you get beaten within an inch of your life or made to ‘belong’ to a stronger prisoner. He made his stance quite clear when he was able to take down one of their deadliest.

He was practicing his punches on the stone structure of his cell when he heard the door open.

“Son! You got a new roommate! Play nice!”

***Picture here***

Hangyul could see through the ‘tough guy’ act straight away. This kid looked slim and nonthreatening, but his face was stone cold and prepared, although Hangyul could see the slight trembling of his hands as if the other man thought was roomies with a serial killer. Nevertheless, he approached him with a slight bow of his head.

“Name’s Son Hangyul-“ he started with his hand extended, but then the kid quickly got into some sort of fighting stance.

“Don’t even try anything, you sick pervert! I may not be as strong as you, but I will put up a fight!” he growled, “I’ll bite you if I have to!”

Hangyul stepped back a bit in surprise. Damn, even for someone smaller and shorter than him, he had a lot of spunk.

“Relax, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” he said, putting his hands up innocently, “I’m not one of those. Besides, no offense, but you’re not my type anyway,”

He hoped his easing tone was enough, and thankfully, the younger male seemed to lower his fist down a bit, now raising a skeptical brow, “Y-You’re not?”

“No,” Hangyul gave a lazy, half-smile, “Don’t know what you’ve heard about prison…mostly, it must be right, but you don’t have to worry with me. Let’s start again,” he extended his hand once more, “I’m Son Hangyul,”

The kid dropped his fists, his hardened look now softer. Looking closer into his eyes, Hangyul could tell this was once a person who seemed excitable and incredibly extraverted before prison. The kid must have been through a lot to resort to being like this.

“I’m Lee Minki,” he said as he took his hand with an impressive grip, “Sorry, I’ve heard the other prisoners here say you were the most brutal,”

“Only if someone provokes me,” Hangyul shrugged, “We’re good if you don’t suddenly attack me for no reason. But I gotta tell you. The way your defense form was just now, I know you don’t know how to properly fight. Especially not in here,” he plain out said.

Poor Minki went from slowly accepting the situation to terrified that someone saw through him, and flinched when Hangyul tried putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Thankfully, I can see you’re willing to learn, and that your new roommate can teach you,”

**Author's Note:**

> *End of Author’s Note, PLEASE READ!!!* Another thing to take account of in these fics: I’m not a part of nor am I educated in Korean culture. To be honest, when it comes to Korean funeral arrangements, I only researched as best as I could, so please take what I say here with a grain of salt as I’m NOT an expert. I also am not aware of Korean street gangs (or any street gangs) of the like, so whatever I state in this chapter, I’m only basing off of what I researched, not what I experienced. Please don’t take the information I presented in this fic seriously as I could be misinformed. The last thing I want is to spread misinformation about a culture I don’t represent.
> 
> I’ll update the other backstories when I have the time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
